Sailor Moon F Forever
by sailorstarryeyes
Summary: Little know to the scouts, there are others, older than them and more expirienced. They live in America and are still searching for their leader. There's on secret though, Farren, one scout, is the sister of Raye Hino.
1. Chapter 1:Mysterious Happenings

Sailor Moon F (forever)  
The New Sailors  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Happenings

The room was silent. A women elegantly dressed was combing her hair. She had black hair that flowed down to the ground and violet eyes that seemed to see right through you. She finished combing her hair. Her delicate hands took a little off the top of her long black hair and braided her hair. Then she took a little from each of four other sections of her hair and braided them too. The look was beautiful. Her hair loose and flowing, but tiny braids could be seen when her hair moved certain ways. For the first time in her entire life, Queen Tiharra smiled. She had one goal, to be queen of the moon. She had one secret, but not until she needed to use it, would anyone find out.

She laughed. It was an unmistakably evil laugh, and chilled you to the bone.

"He-ya!" Sailor Vortex said. Her blonde ponytail whipped around her as she mastered the spin kick. Her red skirt and light green bows were blowing in the wind. Sailor Vortex also known as Sierra almost tripped as her green lace-up boots landed on the rock. She loved this new training room. All six scouts could be in it and train at the same time. There were artificial landscapes that were designed specially for each girl.

In the room to Sierra's right was Sailor Comet, or Libby. Her trademark long black hair was unusually tied back in a messy ponytail. She wasn't in her sailor suit that was light blue with lavender bows. She was in a blue jumpsuit. Libby was dancing. She grinned, even if she was misusing the training room, she was having fun singing and dancing in what looked like a concert. Libby wrapped up the song and posed. Wild cheers were heard. She walked to the wall, flipped a switch and walked out the door. Another girl with lavender hair and a light green skirt was walking by. She was Sailor Nova a.k.a. Kira and also Libby's best friend. Kira punched Libby in the arm.

"Playing pop star again?" she grinned.

Libby blushed. "Maybe. But if Nemian and Rachel found out I would be in so much trouble!"

A third girl joined them; Lira. Kira and Lira were twins. Lira was Sailor Solar and her suit was the opisite colors of Kira's. Lira was sometimes ditzy and out of it. She had been held back in 4th grade, but eventually skipped 6th grade, and went back to the same grade as her sister. Her nose was burried in a book titled "Being Smart for Dummies". This was no surprise since Lira was always reading such books.

"Hey you two, I'm going to find a comfy chair and read this for half an hour. I'll see you later!" She ran off.

Libby and Kira shrugged. "Let's go visit Farren," Libby said.

Kira looked reluctant. "She isn't very nice to me and she is always in her room reading about spells, even though she is Sailor Eclipse and doesn't need spells," she groaned.

"But she doesn't get enough social action!" said Sailor Galexy who walked out of another room. Her blue pigtails were messy and her magenta skirt and aqua bows were torn.

"What happened to you, Sailor Galexy?" Kira laughed.

"First off you know when we are not fighting enemies I want you to call me my real name, Madison. Anyway, I thought just in case we ever had to hike up a mountain to reach an enemy I'd practice, you know?"

The two girls burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, Madison! You are so weird!" Libby exclaimed.

She glared at them, then started laughing too. "Why don't we all detransform before we go to see Farren?"

Kira nodded while Libby shrugged.

"Nova" she stuck her transforming pen up, "Detransform!"

The others followed her example. Each holding up their transforming sticks.

Farren watched them. She never did tell them her secret. Not yet at least. The secret sister of Raye Heino, Sailor Mars of the other Sailor Scouts, Farren was not going to tell them about her. They would never stay in America when they found out about Raye. Farren had worked her tail off to get the scouts a building with the artificial training rooms, libraries, and rooms all to themselves. Her telepathic abilities were much stronger than Raye's. She could see through another person's eyes without them knowing. Even Raye didn't know about Farren. She had been just a baby when Farren went on a mission to America. Grandpa knew Farren was a scout and had other secret powers and let her go into foster care to fight in America. She hated that her past might be pushed forth into the present.

The door opened. "Hey Farren! It is Kira, Libby, and Madison!" Madison said.

Farren looked up. She had been sitting in a chair, her eyes glazed over. She shook her head as if to wake up. "Oh! Hello!" She stood up. "I have a major lead on our leader! She has long red hair. She is Sailor Sun. Her costume is an orange skirt and collar, yellow shoes and bows, and she has boots like Madison' s."

The girls? eyes widened. Their whole lives were not only devoted to saving the world, but to finding their leader. And suddenly, here was their chance.

"There is something else," Farren continued, "She lives in Tokyo, Japan and I know what school she goes to."  
  
Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 1! I worked really hard to make it good! I invented these characters in this chapter except for Raye. In the future chapters I will have some sailor scouts that I did not make up and they were made up buy Naoko Takeuchi. I am not taking credit for them.  
  
By Morgan Starr


	2. Chapter 2:Crossroads High

Sailor Moon F (forever)  
The New Sailors  
Chapter 2: Crossroads High  
  
The girl jumped away as a beam of light tried to kill her. She jumped skillfully. Her yellow skirt was torn and her orange boots were caked with mud. She pushed her bright red hair out of her face. The girl smiled. But suddenly, another beam of light came straight towards her and she froze in fear. A girl with long black hair and a black skirt pushed her out of the way just in time.   
  
Molly screamed. It had just been a dream! She had been having all the dreams of being a sailor scout lately. She couldn't imagine why, though. She glanced at her alarm clock. 5:30am. Molly groaned. High school started so early. Even Serena got up early enough now. She threw off her comforter. Molly walked into her closet and pulled on her blue uniform and quickly brushed her hair that she had grown out to her waist.  
  
The faint smell of pancakes was carried up to Molly's bedroom. She rushed down the stairs in excitement. Molly's mom had converted her jewelry store into a jewelry and perfume store and Molly had been happy about the change. To her dismay, there was a brand new perfume bottle in her mom's hands.   
  
"Isn't it amazing, Molly? It smells just like pancakes!" her mother said.  
  
Molly frowned slightly. "I'm going to school now!" She picked up her book bag and started the long walk to school.  
  
The school simply buzzed with tons of talking people. Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Trista, Michelle, and Amara were all standing in one corner of the cafeteria talking by far the loudest. Molly smiled and joined them.  
  
"Hey Molly! What's up?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just that I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt I was a Sailor Scout and I had powers just like them! It was so exciting!"  
  
Suddenly, there was silence, unlike the teens.  
  
"It was so silly! That would never happen!" Molly continued.  
  
As if nothing had happened, they started talking again. Molly didn't notice but Raye, Serena, and Trista walked quietly away for a minute.  
  
Serena was puzzled, "Why did you two want to talk?"  
  
"You are such and idiot Serena! Molly just said she dreamt she was a Sailor Scout! What if it was no dream?" Raye growled.  
  
Trista threw her long black hair over one shoulder. "Raye is right. And I have not been able to see even glimpses of the future since two weeks ago. I think someone is blocking my visions."  
  
Raye nodded.  
  
Serena laughed. "M-Molly! A S-Sailor S-Scout! Ha! You guys have to be kidding! If she was a Sailor Scout then how come we have been fighting all this time and she still hasn't been revieled?"   
  
"Because, Serena, she might not have had any reason to remember!"  
  
"But what about Nephlite! I think that was a reason, Raye!" Serena argued.  
  
Trista shrugged. "Serena is probably right. Let's go to class."  
  
Amy chewed her pencil. This had been the first time in a long while that she had not been prepared for a test. She had studied hard for a long while, but for some reason she was drawing a blank.  
  
"I'll have to find someone to help me after school," she thought.  
  
"Serena, I don't know what is wrong with me! I have never had trouble with a test before! I had to find a someone to help me!" Amy said into her cell phone. "I'll talk to you later, bye!"  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry to barge in, but I couldn't help hearing about how you wanted help with your schoolwork. My name is Kira and I am visiting Japan from America," a girl said from behind her.  
  
Amy turned around. The girl was not much taller than Amy. Maybe and inch or so. The top half of her short hair was in two buns, like Rini's. Her hair was lavender and was just long enough to brush her shoulders. A beautiful sky blue summer dress contrasted her eyes perfectly. Kira smiled.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! You just startled me. I'm Amy Mizuno and I have lived in Crossroads almost my whole life!" Amy laughed. "I don't usually need help, I have just been really busy lately."  
  
"I know how that goes! High school was a killer, but just wait till college! And judging by your name tag, you are a Junior this year," Kira said. Her eyes were friendly but in her head she felt something was wrong. This girl, Amy had some weird energy coming from her.

Farren walked into her old house. The familiar smells came quickly into recognition. "Grandpa," she called softly.

"In here Raye. Do you have a cold or something, your voice sounds hoarse," her grandpa said.

She grinned to herself, she must sound like Raye a little bit. She walked into the kitchen and stood there waiting for him to turn around.

"Granpa, it's me, Farren. I am visiting Japan to look for someone who is going to join my organization. I thought that I could maybe stay with you," she said.

Her grandpa turned around and grinned. He gave her a big hug. "That's fine. It is so good to see you! I have missed you a lot. How is America? How is everything?" he asked.

He lead her into the living room and they sat. "Raye should be home soon. You must be wanting to meet your sister, won't you? She has no idea you exsist!"

Farren nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. I want to see how she is coming along. But how are you going to explain never telling her about me?"

As if on call, Raye came in. "Hi Grandpa, I..." she trailed off. Sitting next to her grandpa was a girl who looked exactly like her, except older. She gasped. "Who is this?"

Farren stood up. "I am your sister, Farren. I was sent to live in America when you were born because Grandpa could only take care of one child and I was willing to leave to make way for you. So I went into foster care in America. No one ever told you about me because they didn't want to make you feel guilty. But I am here visiting and I thought you should get to know me."

Raye's mouth hung open. "I can't believe no one ever told me. I would have been fine. I will see you two later," she said angrily. She stormed out the door.

"She will come back later and be the nice girl she is, I promise," Grandpa assured her.

"Ok," Farren replied. But inside she was thinking. "The Hino firey temper, that is her all right. But I cannot let her find out the complete truth about me."

A tall, mysterious looking young man with sunglasses walked through crossroads. He had an odd calm feel about him.

"So this is where we can finally capture the Sailor Scouts all together. What an opportunity," he laughed evily.


	3. Chapter 3: The Enemy Appears

Sailor Moon F(Forever)

The New Sailor Scouts

Chapter 3: The Enemy Appears

The library was quiet as people were studying and reading. Kira and Amy were at a table pouring over textbooks and quizzing each other.

A group of giggling girls broke the quiet. Kira turned around to shush them, but relized it was Libby, Sierra, Lira, and Madison.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she grinned.

"Nothing. We just figured you would be here. We found a hotel and then we came looking for you," Madison said. "Oh! I'm being rude! My name is Madison and this is Libby, Sierra, and Lira. We are friends of Kira and we are all visiting from America," she said.

Amy nodded. "I'm Amy and for some reason I have been having trouble in school and Kira offered to help me study."

BANG! A library bookcase tumbled over. A monster with long purple knotty, messy hair was throwing books and tearing out pages. Amy's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm going to call the police!" Amy said and ran out.

Kira nodded to the rest of the girls and they ducked behind a bookcase.

Sierra scanned the area. "No one here, let's go! Vortex Power Now!" She said as she pulled out her transforming stick that had a vortex image on it.

"Comet Power Now!" Libby followed, holding up her stick with a comet on it.

"Galexy Power Now!" Madison said.

The twins grinned at each other. "Solar Nova Power NOW!" they yelled in perfect synchronization. They held up their almost matching sticks.

Each girl transformed in a unique way and the twins, Kira and Lira, transformed together in a mix of purple and green swirls.

When they were finished they jumped on top of a small bookcase. And prepared.

"Stop right now!" Kira yelled.

The monster turned.

"You have no right to destroy literature, I'm Sailor Nova, here to defend knowledge!" Kira stated.

Lira took her turn. "I'm Sailor Nova and I need to put some more in my head, and your ruining my chances!"

"Sailor Vortex will stop you from destroying small children's worlds!" Sierra finished.

Libby and Madison glanced at each other, this needed to end, the speeches were getting to long. "We are Sailor Comet and Sailor Galexy and we are here to help our friends!" they said together.

"Don't be so sure that's all you have coming," a voice said. A girl with short blue hair and a blue outfit stepped from behind another bookcase. "I am Sailor Mercury, protected by planet Mercury."

Libby looked at Sailor Mercury, "This isn't your battle! Let us handle this!"

Amy shook her head. "This is a fight for all of us," she said. "Mercury Aqua Rapsody!" she said. Her harp appeared and she played it while the water encircled the monster. It screamed.

The attack stopped and the monster looked worse for wear, but it wasn't going down that easily.

Sailor Comet looked back at Sailor Mercury, "I told you, let us handle it," she warned. Then she stepped forward and nodded to the other. "Comet!" She yelled. A large rock with a blue glow enflaming it was directly above her outstretched arms. She wound up and threw it, saying "POUND!" The rock flew at the monster and hit it right on the head. It was knocked out, but not dead yet.

Farren looked up from her drink. "Grandpa, I have to go, I can't explain but we must talk later!" She dashed out the door and down the street towards the library. She found out about the monster suddenly from a nanosecond premonition.

While running she said, "Eclipse Power Now!" The purple and black moons and stars dusted her and her clothes appeared. She was still running as her earrings were the last to appear.

She bolted in the door. "What's going on Sailor Comet?" she asked.

Libby looked up. "There was a monster. It's knocked out but you need to finish it!"

Farren nodded. She pulled out a rod with a sun on it, but a dark object directly blocking it. "Eclipse Final Terror!" she whispered in a dark voice. Her eyes glowed purple and her hair burst loose from it's ties. Farren rose into the air seeming unconscious. A ray of dark purple light burst from her body and hit the monster. It woke up for a second and screamed, but then vanished without a trace.

She dropped to the ground in a faint. Sailor Galexy, or Madison, grabbed Farren and slung her over her back. "Come on scouts, we need to leave!"

The new sailor scouts ran out the door with cunning speed and agility.

Quartz kicked his chair. "I am sorry Queen Tiharra! I did not think that these other sailor scouts would be here! But they are only a minor trouble, I have stronger pets that will bring you that necklass, and those girls," he promised.

She glared at him. "I hope so because we cannot afford another mess up! My sister, Queen Beryl was weak. But I will restore the Negaverse how it should have been! They are no object!" she calmed down. "Now, go! And don't fail me again, Quartz!"

He nodded and pushed up his sunglasses. "I will go among the streets and see what I can find, Your Magesty."

Amy and the other scouts were having a meeting.

"And you say, their powers are MUCH stronger than ours?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! It is amazing! The girl who appears to be their leader destroys monsters by what seems to be a force like the Imperial Christal. She faints after the attack and during it is not really there! Also, these scouts are much older and they told me that it wasn't my battle!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, whoever they are, they need to learn that we live here and they better let us help!" Lita said.

Raye nodded. "This isn't the best time to bring this up, but I have a sister, she is in college and she looks almost exactly like me. They never told me about her and I think it is kind of weird. Do you think she could be our new enemy?"

"We will have to check it out! Maybe she is just a little odd," Mina said.

Farren listened in outside the door. "This could be trouble!"

Author's Note: Thanks everyone so much for reading! I am having so much fun writing this and as you can see, the characters are getting to know each other and now you know this new enemy. This is where the story picks up. If you want to leave me a message or if you have any comments, e-mail me at: 

By Morgan Starr


	4. Chapter 4: Sisters Clash, Scouts Clash

Sailor Moon F (Forever)

The New Sailor Scouts

Chapter 4: Sisters that Clash, Scouts that Clash

"Farren Hino! Pick up your towel this instant!" Raye shouted.

Farren walked into the bathroom and looked at her used towel sitting on the ground. "Geez! I will pick it up ok? Could you freak out ANY more?" Farren taunted.

Raye glared at her. "Just because you are a member of this family it doesn't mean you are a member of this household. So while you're here you are a GUEST and GUESTS must pick up after themselves and be polite!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Tell Grandpa? Kick me out? Being part of this family, he won't kick me out so really, I can do whatever I want. So please leave me alone I am busy!" Farren said. She walked back over to the T.V. and started painting her nails again.

Raye sighed and went back to her room. Lately everything was different. She wasn't used to having a sister. Esepcially this sister. One who was very irresponsible and didn't clean up after herself. Of all the luck. And to make it worse, Grandpa thinks she is a little angel.

Then, Raye had a thought. "I can just go online and vent to Mina and Lita!" She walked into the computer room to find none other than Farren.

"What are you doing?" Raye asked.

Farren looked over. "Oh, just talking to some new friends," she replied.

Raye looked over. "That's my buddy list! And my friends! What are you doing on my account!?!"

"Raye, chill please. I just thought that they should know your sister ok? It isn't that big a deal."

Raye was fuming! "GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND GET OFF OF MY SCREEN NAME RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Farren looked scared and ran out of the room. Raye sighed. She signed off her account.

"This is getting very annoying!" she thought

Mina brushed her hair and checked herself in the mirror one more time. This was her high school talent show. It was a very big deal! She walked onto the stage and the spotlight came on. The background music for her song, "Wind Beneath My Wings" came on.

Her voice rang out loud and true as she began. "It must have been cold there in my shadow," she sang.

The crowd was quiet during her entire performance. When it was over they applauded wildly. Mina grinned. She was very excited to have not made one mistake.

The announcer came back on. "Now, for a very special announcement. To close your show we have rising star, Libby, will be singing "From a Distance." Libby is currently in college in America and we are very lucky to have her here today so give her a warm welcome!"

A girl with long black hair and stunning blue eyes stepped onto the stage from the other side. The music played and she took a stance. The crowed was awed.

"She has the most amazing voice I have ever heard!" Mina thought. "I wonder where she learned to sing like that."

When she was finished everyone cheered to an almost deafening extent. Mina looked down. She could never be that good. Libby walked offstage towards Mina.

"Hi! Good job up there! You really have some talent going!" Libby said.

"Thank you! But you are amazing! I have never heard anyone sing that well!" Mina replied.

Libby shrugged. "I didn't work at it. I have always been singing like that. So I'm not really proud of it."

The announcer came on stage to tell everyone who won the show. "And now...the winner of our show is," he paused for effect, "Queen Tiaharra!" His eyes glowed red. From his microphone came little waves that swept over the audience.

Libby ran off. She picked up her communicator. "Guys! Come over to Crossroads High now! There is another thing here and it's wiping out all the people!" She closed the transmition. Until they got here, it was up to her. "COMET POWER.....NOW!" she said.

By the time she got back on stage, Sailor Venus was already there attacking. "Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" she said.

The maroon monster was ingered, but not beaten at all, just like the reaction the first monster had to Sailor Mercury.

Libby felt bad for these younger Sailor Scouts. They were no comparison. "Comet pound!" she commanded. The rock went hurtling towards the monster and knocked it out, as expected.

Right on time, the other Sailor Scouts walked in. All of them including Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury.

Farren, or Sailor Eclipse, glared at them. "I wish you would let us handle this! It is not of your responsibility!"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "This is where we live, of course it is, why can't we help?!?"

"Because you are not strong enough, your Impirium Chrystal would have the same effect as Comet's rock. You wouldn't be able to destroy it! Now move aside. ECLIPSE TERROR!" Sailor Eclipse rose up yet again and the beam of light shot at the monster, but it didn't dissapear. "Help me, Scouts," Farren whispered.

Kira and Lira nodded. "Nova Eliminate!" Kira said.

"Solar Enflame!" Lira joined her. She reached for Kira's hand and a beam of fire and green light came from their hands to contact with the monster. It seemed to work with Farren's beam of light and the monster disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at them quizzically. "I understand you are more powerful, but we can help! You will see. Come on scouts!" She gestured to them and they all walked out the door.

Sierra shrugged. "You can't please everyone! But I wish they would understand us better."

Farren nodded. "I don't know if I like them very much."

Raye was sleeping, but tossing and turning a lot. She gasped in sleep.

There was a lady dressed in all black calling her name. Raye tried to run to her, but soon she felt an evil settling all around her. She stopped.

"Enter," the voice pleaded. "I'm in here, help me to become Queen again!"

Raye again ran towards the shape of a lady, but had to stop because the evil was too strong.

"Mother!" she found herself saying.

In the next room, Farren's room, she was having the same dream, except the voice was more commanding and it had an evil ring to it.

By Morgan Starr

Stay Tunned for Chapter 5!


End file.
